Ouroboros: Book 1-The Circle Begins
by MidnightWriterPhilosopher
Summary: Unbeknownst to Harry he subjects of not one, but two prophecies'. The first prophecy is far older than the one spoken by Trelawney. This first prophecy is one enacted by magic itself...See chapter 1 notes for full summary.
1. Rewrite-To the Past

General Disclaimer: I do not own or have any part of Harry Potter or Merlin.

Author's Note: I had a similar story that I wrote a few years ago under another pen name but took down. I came across the story in my archive and decided to revamp it.

A/N #2: I have re-written past of this chapter because I was finding it hard to continue the story with Harry being an infant. I decided that it would be better to rework the story with Harry arriving in the past as his teenage self. However, instead of starting the story after Harry's fourth year; I've decided to advance the story to the Christmas break during his sixth year.

Summary: Unbeknownst to Harry he subjects of not one, but two prophecies'. The first prophecy is far older than the one spoken by Trelawney. This first prophecy is one enacted by magic itself. It speaks of an ouroboros, a symbol of self-reflexivity or cyclicality, especially in the sense of something constantly re-creating itself, the eternal return, and other things such as the phoenix which operate in cycles that begin anew as soon as they end. (Wikipedia definition). However, in this instance, the Ouroboros is not a symbol, but a person. This person is Harry Potter. Harry is fixing to find out that his destiny lies in the past, as well as, the present. After all he is the Phoenix King and he is one person who can alter the course of not just the past, but the future of magical Britain.

Timeline:

Hogwarts is said to be founded c. 990 A.D. or the late 10th century on the lexicon site. While historically the events in the Arthurian Legends take place in the late 5th to early 6th century. In my story sorcerers/sorceress live longer lives and age slower than their Wizarding counterparts (who can live to be 150-200 years old) because of the level of magical power. So, it wouldn't be unreasonable for Merlin, Morgana, Morgause and Harry being some of the last of the great Sorcerers/Sorceress to live to be five hundred or greater. The only other exception would be the Flamel's, Nicholas and Pernelle, who were truly the last of the sorcerer level magician's. At least until Harry Potter is born.

Author's Key:

"Speech"

*"Speech in Language's other than English" *

^Thoughts^

^ "Telepathy" ^

\+ "Verbal Magic being Cast" +

\+ Non-verbal Magic being cast +

 _Canon Book/Movie Dialogue_

…Flashbacks/Flash-forwards…

(Scene Changes)

* * *

 _Ouroboros_

 _Book 1-The Circle Continues_

* * *

Chapter 1-To the Past

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Samhain/Halloween

6th year

Try as he might Harry Potter was unable to sleep. His troubled mind kept replaying the events of the last five years. Nothing had gone right since he had entered the Magical world. At first, the idea that he wasn't a freak like his aunt and uncle claimed was a relief. Then, the first time he entered Diagon Alley was the moment that he was a wizard and belonged to this new magical world was exciting. He did have a moment of doubt about this new world when he learned of the real way his parents died and that he was famous, but he soon got over his trepidation when he made his first real friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

The adventures that the trio had over the years were increasingly perilous with each year that past, but the last two years had been the worst of the lot. His fourth year had been made all the harder by the announcement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and then the everyone thinking that he had somehow cheated when he was named the fourth champion. Then, there was his falling out with his best friend, Ron, but at least he still had his anchor in his friend, Hermione. Ron eventually came around by the end of the tournament, but this happy time was made terrible by Cedric Diggory murder and Voldemort's return from whatever half-life he had been living.

Harry's fifth year started off worse than any other. First, there was the attack by Dementors, then a trumped-up trial, which nearly saw him expelled except Dumbledore stepped in to represent him at the trial only for the Headmaster to ignore him for the rest of the year. It didn't help that the entire British Wizarding world thought he and Dumbledore were mad for daring to say that the darkest lord in modern history had somehow returned to life. The Ministry had even placed one of their lackeys within Hogwarts to spy on him and Dumbledore and to _persuade_ anyone from believing that he was telling the truth. The Minister's lackey, Umbridge, only succeeded in alienating everyone at the castle. By Christmas holidays a rebel defense group had been set up with Harry teaching his fellow students about everything he knew about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry didn't want to even think about the disaster that was his date with Cho Chang. The end of the year saw Dumbledore driven from Hogwarts in a tactical retreat and Harry leading his friends on an ill-fated rescue attempt of his godfather Sirius Black. All Harry had managed to do was lead his friends into a trap. They were rescued by members of the Order of Phoenix, but by the end of the night everyone had been hurt and Sirius was dead. The only plus side was that Voldemort was exposed in such a way that the Ministry could no longer deny that the evil wizard his back from the grave.

^ This can't go on! ^ Harry bitterly thought. ^ So far this year is looking to be the worst of the lot. Ron's busy with Lavender and Ginny has Dean. I'm happy for them, really, I am. I'm happy that their able to find love in these dark times. I just which that Hermione would stop being mad at me. I'm getting sick of her putting me down and her longing glances at Ron. ^

Harry was only making himself more upset. So, he tossed the covers off with an angry sigh. He sat up in the plush bed before grabbing his wand off the bedside table. Harry cast + "Tempus" + to check the time. The red letters that appeared from his wand glowed 11:00. ^ Great! I've only been in bed for an hour ^ Harry thought. Looking around at his snoring roommates, envious of how easy their lives seemed to be.

He decided that he would try to get some sleep. He had just gotten comfortable and began to doze off when he was startled awake by a feminine voice calling, "Harry." Believing it was a figment of his imagination he turned over and tried to go back asleep. "Harry, come to me. We need you." Unable to resist the sweet words of the unknown seductress. Harry felt the need to follow the pull of magic. Getting out of bed, he grabbed his wand from the nightstand before making his way out of the boy's dormitory.

He quietly made his way down the stairs where he noticed a cloaked figure standing by the fireplace. "Hello? Who's there?" he calls softly.

There before stood a beautiful woman with raven locks of hair and entrancing green eyes appeared dressed in clothing reminiscent of days long past to the mysterious intruder. Harry inhaled sharply as she smiled a seductively at him, beckoning him to follow her. "My beloved, you must hurry. Time is of the essence."

"Wait! Stop!" Harry spoke as the woman retreated from the Gryffindor dorms through the now opened portal. In typical fashion, Harry rushed after the unknown woman without thinking

Following the sounds of the woman's footsteps echo in the castle's corridors and the sounds of her angelic voice, "Follow me, my love, the circle must be completed."

He made his way out of the castle into the cool night air without any trouble. He noticed that he had somehow made his way to the Clock Tower courtyard where the feeling of powerful magic washed over him. Harry chased after the cloaked woman, feeling an overwhelming pull from his magic towards her and where ever she was going. He knew that he should be frightened, but instead felt a sense of longing deep with him that only going towards the arcane magic would satisfy.

Harry followed the woman across the long wooden bridge and down towards the ancient circle of Standing Stones. Entering the circle, Harry stopped to catch his breath, "please, tell me who are you?" The feeling of his magic drummed loudly within his very soul. It loudly echoed a song long forgotten to the magic users of today. A song of excited anticipation and stories of times and magic long past.

Suddenly, the drumming sound of the older magic coalesced in the night air. Harry wanted to run away to find help, but his legs would not obey him. The seductress's hold on him was too strong. As he moved closer to the tallest standing stone it began to glow brightly with engraved runes. The stone's surface shimmered in the moonlight like the mirror of the Black lake that could just be seen in the distance.

The gorgeous seductress raises the hood of crimson traveling cloak and flashed Harry a coy smile before stepping into the stones as if it were a doorway and disappearing to the other side. Harty couldn't help his disappointment at the disappearance of the beautiful maiden. So, like any foolish Gryffindor, he rushed into the unknown after her.

(Scene Change)

"What? Where am I?" Harry questioned the thick mist as it swirled around him. The heavy mist engulfed him in its embrace.

From a distance, he heard chanting and the sound of a heavy drum beat. Multiple voices could be heard chanting "Back! Back you go!"

The voices echoed as if he stood a large cavern. Harry couldn't make any sense of the words be spoken. A sharp pain exploded from his head dropping him to his knees. "Ugh!" he yelled in pain. His yell of pain matched by the scream of unearthly agony. A dark mist escaped the confines of his scar to dissolve into nothingness, but the voice ignored his pain and that of the wraith.

"The darkness that taints the Phoenix will be banished… the goddesses will be done…for the magic of old to abound…the ouroboros must come full circle…magic must unite …to a time, long thought past…"

He felt warm liquid flow from his scar. Bring his hands in front of his face he barely recognized the blood that coated his hands. The smell blood was thick in the air. The voice continued to chant in the distance as he noticed the mist swirl about him. The mist formed images of men in chainmail and armor battling. A man in shining armor with eyes of blue and a head of golden hair was being crowned king by a priestess.

The next group of images had the same man wore a cloak of red and a gold dragon adorned in the center of the field. The king's marriage and infidelity with the wife of his best friend and closest ally passed in front of his eyes. The king's bastard daughter being raised by his friend.

The images continued with the king pleading with the priestess for a son. The priestess reluctantly agrees only after warning the king of the dangers.

"…two kings born in different times…the firstborn of the dragon…the second born of the Phoenix and the great serpent…Harry views the image of the king weeping over his dead queen, a baby being held in by a physician in the distance.

He watched as the King's men ransacked villages killing all who tried to flee. "...the goddesses children shall be avenged…" The images of the dragon king sentencing countless men, women, and children to death because they possessed magic passed before his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks.

The next images of Harry meeting the woman who had beckoned him to follow her into the mystical standing stone. "…from the future he comes to right the wrongs of the past…the goddess's champion will save the dragon's daughter …" Another image shows a young clumsy manservant.

Harry then sees a more heavily scared and older, by a few years, version of himself pull a sword from a stone. "

Next, the vision changes to where he can see himself wearing black armor behind there is a banner that has a gold phoenix with wings expanded and tipped upward pose and head facing front, a sword clasped in one talon and a blackthorn branch (with its berries, flower and long, sharp thorn) clutched in its other talon on a field as black as the night sky and in the top left corner of the banner a silver dragon biting his tail flew in a circle, standing in front of a crowd gathered in a Great Hall similar to the one at Hogwarts.

"…together they shall fight to protect magic children, but this shall be in vain… only the old dragon's death shall unite brother and sister once more to strike a lasting peace…"

The foretelling words went unheard as Harry had slipped into unconsciousness. The mist continued to swirl around him wrapping him a cocoon of warmth. The magic of the ancient mist stripping away the damage done to his body and magic by the years spent carrying a piece of the Dark Lord around in his head. His memories suppressed by old magic.

In his hand, his cherished Holly and Phoenix feather wand ignites in flames from the intensity of the ancient magic. The flaming feather wraps around his right wrist branding his skin and muscle to merge with his magical pathways, reinforcing them until he can learn to channel the magic of old. Harry sees or feels none of this as he's passed out. The enchanting voice gave way to the darkness.

(Scene Change)

Isle of the Blessed

The High Priestess, Nimueh gathers her followers and her apprentice, Morgause, to pray to the goddess for help in her fight against her enemy, Uther Pendragon. This night, her please, do not go unanswered. For a few feet above the alter portal opens, as young teen lands upon an altar unconscious.

The leader of the women moves, quickly, to the altar where she observes the teen. The woman observes the mysterious boy closely sensing the powerful magic that flow through him. The High Priestess notices the strange clothes on the boy but gives them little thought when her eyes are drawn to his right wrist. Nimeuh, grasps the boy's wrist curiously taking note of the feather patterned tattoo of vibrant red and gold color. She moves her fingers over the brand receiving a shock as her magic connects with his. The mixing of magic gave her a small glimpse into the boy's mind long enough to pick up a name, Harry.

^ How common? ^ She muses ^ Not fitting for the goddess's champion. Perhaps, Henry. Yes, that will be much better. ^ The priestess's eyes are drawn to his left wrist that has begun to glow. The glow continues to brighten before it dims, a gold dragon biting its tail now adorns the boy's wrist. ^ The Ouroboros! Could it possibly be? ^ The Priestess eyes shift to see a leather cord adorning the boy's neck. Reaching for the cord she reveals a recognizable heir's signet ring. The ring had an emerald so dark in color as to almost appear black with an etching of Phoenix in gold clutching a sword and a blackthorn twig was in the center of the emerald while a silvery like substance flowed through a Celtic stylized dragon ouroboros surrounded the rare jewel. ^ How very interesting!? ^

Nimueh smiles to herself, turning to her coven sisters, she says, "My sisters our goddess has heard our prayers. This night she has sent us a powerful sorcerer, a warrior, to help our cause, to save our brother and sisters. This night the Blackthorne coven has an heir."

"Morgause, have the servants prepare chambers for our guest. As soon as he is able we must begin his training." The priestess addresses her blonde-haired apprentice.

"At once, priestess." The blonde-haired, blue-eyed, nods before leaving her mentor to attend to the boy.

(Scene Change)

Camelot

A young woman, of 19, with raven locks and light green eyes sleeps fitfully in her plush bed. The woman's dreams are once again disturbed by events not yet passed. The beautiful woman observes a scrawny, raven-haired boy with emerald green eyes, face the loss of his parents to an evil wizard before the evil man turns his wand on the young boy. She then watches as the boy, now orphaned, grows up amongst his hateful relatives. The ward of Uther Pendragon watches helplessly as the boy learns of magic and the trials he faces each year at the magic school. As it was late at night no one was witness to the glow that encircled the woman's left wrist. The glow settled and sank into the young girl's wrist in the form of a gold phoenix biting its tail before disappearing completely.

* * *

End of Chapter notes: I re-wrote this chapter because I was having trouble continuing the story from the previous version. I also changed around some of the Ouroboros prophecies, so the events described line up more with where I want the story events to take place. I do hope everyone enjoyed this story so far. I decided to keep this chapter short so that I could focus making sure I introduced the story idea.


	2. So it Begins

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Author's Notes about the Timeline: I did some research for the Arthurian legends and history and here's what I found. Source: .

Arthur lived in late 5th century – early 6th century with probable birth year of 465 A.D and the Battle at Camlann where the probable death of Arthur's demise was in 542 A.D, which makes Arthur 77 years old when he dies. Of course, I will possibly have to alter this time line some to work for my own story or everyone will have to imagine our characters aging more than they did in the Merlin television series.

I re-wrote chapter 1 because I figured the story would work better if Harry, now referred to as Henry, arrived in the past as his teenage self. As it is I have chosen to do a time jump in this chapter to just after season 1 of Merlin, but before or just after the start of season 2.

Harry is 20.

Arthur is 21.

Morgana is 22.

Gwen is 21.

Merlin is 20.

Added Author's Note: Right now, Harry has no sigil/coat-of-arms because he's not considered a nobleman. The sigil/coat-of-arms will come later.

Also, if re-read chapter 1 you'll note that I have changed the sigil/coat of arms for Harry to be closer resemblance to a phoenix. The sigil/coat of arms will evolve over time as the story evolves. Eventually the result for the sigil/coat of arms will become an important representation of the British Magical community unity. Changes to first chapter are as follows:

 _Next, the vision changes to where he can see himself wearing black armor behind there is a banner that has a gold phoenix with wings expanded and tipped upward pose and head facing front, a lightning bolt and sword clutched in its red talons on a field as black as the night sky and in the top left corner of the banner a silver dragon biting his tail flew in a circle, standing in front of a crowd gathered in a Great Hall similar to the one at Hogwarts._

* * *

 _Ouroboros_

 _Book 1-The Circle Begins_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Our Story Begins

* * *

Kingdom of Camelot

Southwest England

Circa 485 A.D.

It's been four years since, Harry's arrival in the past his time has been spent training in the ways of old magic. Nimueh and her followers have made sure that the goddess's mysterious champion were educated in all manners of importance from magic to swordsmanship and courtly etiquette.

Harry Potter, more commonly known in this time as, Henry Darhkmor, had been sent away from his mentor, Nimueh, for the last year of his training. He was to spend the year traveling the isles gaining isles amongst the druids and various magic users who hid themselves in fear of being persecuted.

Sometime ago, Henry received word from Nimueh that he needed to return to the Isle of the Blessed. Sadly, by the time he arrived, it was to late, Nimeuh dead. The only clues came from the from the letter she had written mentioning plans that had gone awry involving Uther Pendragon. He needed to find answers even if it meant entering the dragon's stronghold.

Henry had passed the borders into a Camelot some days prior. Though, the closer he traveled to Camelot the more excited his magic seem to become. The feeling of longing and completion grew within him as he neared the kingdom's capital city.

He was less than a day's ride from Camelot when he heard shouting and the sound of metal clanging together in fierce battle. He followed the noise until he came across a fight between a small group of well-trained men in red cloaks and chainmail armor were being attacked by a larger group of bandits. ^ How fortitudinous ^ Henry mused recognizing the sigil of the golden dragon on a red field as being the Knights of Camelot. ^ The knights of Camelot losing to a bunch of renegades. ^

The last knight of Camelot standing was dealt a final blow. Henry had no intention of helping the knights. Anyone who would swear to protect the innocent and then follow the words of a King who would kill someone just because they had magic were not worthy of being saved.

"Get your hands off me!" A woman shouted as she and her hand-maiden were dragged out of the forest by the bandits who chased them. The woman must have been of noble birth, because she was dressed in finely made clothes of expensive fabrics. Her dress was a blue velvet color hugged her in all the right places before flaring out just below her hips.

His opinion of her nobility was further confirmed by how soft her hands appeared her pale skin, which seemed to glow with just a hint of makeup and how carefully her hair was styled. The way she stood also suggested that she was someone of high status within the castle. She stood up right without slouching while conveying an air of superiority, confidence and authority.

The other woman appeared to be of the working class. She was dressed in plainer appearing clothing. Her hair was slightly un-kept; she slouched some and held a laundry basket on her left side. The woman was still beautiful with dark eyes which showed her happiness and friendly nature. Her skin tone told him that she must have been descended from some slaves brought to England by the Roman conquers.

The woman was obviously someone important to Uther. ^ Why else would she being escorted by Uther's knights? ^ He mused. His suspicions confirmed when the leaders of the bandits next words.

"I'm sure Uther Pendragon will pay a king's ransom to get his pretty little ward back." The leader laughed. His men following with jeers of their own. "until then, Lady Morgana, you and your servant can enjoy the company of me and my men."

"You'll never get away with this!" Morgana told them fiercely. Henry's magic roared within him at the sight of the women being man-handled.

The woman, Morgana, caught his eye and stolen his breath away stood a few feet away from him. His own code of chivalry against harming women and the irony of his magic driving him to act to protect the Lady Morgana. ^ Ward of Uther's or not no woman deserves to be treated in such a manner. ^ Henry thought bitterly. He couldn't allow any harm to come to either of the women.

So, with a surge of Gryffindor courage and disregard for his own safety. Henry dismounted his horse. He rushed into the mayhem having drawn his sword from a fallen bandit that was clearly dead. Henry began to swing his sword as he had been taught.

Using his natural talents of speed, agility and quick reflexes that his body had been built for; in his favor when facing his opponents. Henry was surprisingly able to hold his own while fighting and winning against a few of the bandits. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw both women pick up swords of their own and begin to fight the thugs.

His attention split between taking out the few remaining bandits and keeping an eye his unlikely comrades. He missed blocking a swing from his component. The other man's sword slicing his abdomen. The cut was deep, but luckily not life threatening. This didn't stop Henry from fighting. He kept his wits about him and blocked every blow that came at him. His body was working on pure adrenaline which pumped through his veins to keep the fatigue away and to numb the pain from his injuries.

At his opponents next opening, Henry makes a stab with his sword that catches the man in the chest, killing him. The man dropped dead. His fellow bandits either dead or escaping into the woods upon spying the reinforcements from Camelot. The reinforcements chased after the bandits except for a small number.

"Morgana are you and Gwen alright?" Henry heard a young knight ask as he dismounted his horse.

"We're fine, Arthur." Morgana announces tiredly, "We were saved by the timely intervention of…Are you alright?" Morgana questions with worry at noticing the blood on Henry's tunic and rushing to his side.

The second, Henry's gazed into Morgana's eyes he felt as if his world had fallen out from under him only to right itself all over again where his only concern was for the woman in front of him. Little did he know that Morgana was also feeling the same. Unseen by anyone, the ouroboros mark glowed briefly as their left hands met.

Morgana's friends looked on with concern for the young man. "I – I uh…" He stammered as he tried to reply. His adrenaline rush was wearing off. His body was protesting the abuse that it had been forced to endure. Henry could feel the throbbing pain from his abdominal wound.

Becoming dizzy as the world seemed to spin before his eyes; his vision began to blur. In the next moment everything went completely dark as he collapsed forward.

(Scene Changes)

Camelot

Gaius's chambers

Henry awoke from his unconsciousness. He still felt weak and tired. His body ached all over with his abdomen hurting the worst. Slowly, he opened his eyes only to shut them to block out the bright sunlight that filled the room.

Blinking several times as he tried to give his eyes time to adjust to the bright light: he tried to recall the last memories that he had. When he did remember, he was quick to sit up from the bed that he was lying in. This caused his shoulder to flare in an incredible amount of pain.

"Here drink this. It will help with the pain," said an unknown man who put a small glass bottle into his right hand.

Henry did as he was told and hurriedly gulped down the unknown medicine. "Thank you." He said grateful for the medicine that was starting to take effect.

Looking to the unknown man, Henry figured that the older man was at least sixty. The healer had snow white hair that came to just above his shoulders. He wore a long robe that was red in color and had intricate designs sown around the collar, wrist cuffs and on opposite sides of the robes fastenings.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Henry asked the man who had sat in a chair next to the cot that he currently occupied.

"About a day" was the man's reply, "You were brought here so that I might tend to your wounds."

"Thank you," Henry replied. He had a feeling that he was in Camelot and that this man must be the court's physician. If his suspicions were confirmed he would need to be careful of the man tending to him.

The healer unwrapped the cloth bandages which covered Henry's abdominal injury.

"Your wound is healing better than I could have hoped for." The healer announced reaching for a bowl of some type of green paste. The man then began to apply the salve to the stitch work which held his wound closed.

"I've always been a fast healer…um…could I ask what your name is?" Henry said, watching what the healer was doing.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Gaius, the court physician for Camelot." The healer confirmed Henry's suspicions, "I would imagine that you would have had to be a fast healer from what I have seen of the scars."

"Um, yeah – things have been difficult at times." Henry replied with unease. The healer would have to take notice of the faded scars that crisscrossed his back. The problem is Henry couldn't remember exactly how he received the scars. He felt like he should remember, but for the life of him he couldn't.

"Since, I have told you who I am. Why don't you tell me about yourself – starting with your name?" Gaius said after sensing the need to change the subject. He wrapped the injured shoulder in clean cloth bandages.

"Sorry, I'm Henry Blackmore." He announced, leaving the Darhkmor name unsaid due to Gaius having knowledge of the Darhkmor coven and who it's last matriarch's identity. The Blackmore name was agreed upon to use instead because they were a known noble family of Deira who had unknown ties to the Darhkmor coven. They were also believed to have been all wiped out do to the Saxons invading their lands in Deira.

"It is nice to meet you Henry Blackmore. Any ties to the Blackmore family of Deira?" Gaius questioned with curiosity. "Yes, or that's what I've been told." Henry said pulling the signet ring the magically altered signet ring from it's hiding place, a secret pocket woven into his belt.

"The Saxon who ransacked my family's lands found me hiding amongst the burnt-out ruins of my family's estates when I was little more than a year old. The man took pity on me and took me in, raising me alongside his own son. He died last year. His son freed me upon his father's death from servitude to the family. The son, Ragnar, told me he couldn't return my family or their lands, but he could still give me a birthright. So, he returned this ring and gave me a ship so that I might return to the lands of my birth." Henry told the recited the sorrowful tale concocted by Nimeuh.

"I am sorry to hear of the hardships you have faced and I certainly inform the King as to your identity. I will also let the Lady Morgana will be happy to hear that you've awakened. But for now, I think it would be for the best if you were to rest some more. The king will want to speak with you when your well enough. There that is all I can do for now. I will change the bandages again this evening." Gaius said as he began to pack away his medical supplies.

"I want you to take a sip of this healing potion every morning and again before you turn in for the night." Gaius said while he fetched a medium sized bottle that contained a bluish-purple liquid. Henry recognized the potion as being a healing potion so he didn't hesitate to drink.

"It should help to prevent any infections." Gaius informed him of what it was for. "In the next day or two, if you're feeling better. Uther has ordered that chambers be set up for you in the castle.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to impose upon the king's hospitality" The truth was Henry didn't want to accept any of the kings so called kindness.

"Nonsense, Uther would insist." Gaius assured him. "He believes it's the least that he could do to repay you for saving his wards life."

Feeling as if he would just be going around in circles arguing with Gaius. Henry laid back on the cot to try to get some rest.

(Scene Changes)

Sometime later, Henry awoke again to someone gently caressing his hair. "What is it about you, Henry? Why can't I get you out of my head?" She asked him in a whisper. Morgana had learned his name from Gaius.

Henry slowly opened his eyes to find the Lady Morgana sitting next to him and running her fingers through his hair.

"Milady?" Henry asked his voice rough from sleep. He reached up with his left hand to gently grasp her own left hand, stopping it from caressing his hair. The moment their hands connected, their eyes glowed, the marks on the wrists glowed and sparks of magic jumped between their fingertips as their magic connected.

Morgana gasped "Do you have magic?" having pulled her hand away from his missing the touch of his hand immediately.

Finding he couldn't not lie to her. "Yes, milady." He spoke quietly surveying the room to see if they were alone.

"It's alright. We're alone." Morgana wanted to put his mind at ease. "Gaius is talking with Uther about the discovery of who your parents were and the possibility of letting you stay in Camelot."

"Milady," Henry began to speak.

"Please, call me Morgana." She said correcting him.

"Alright, Morgana. As much as it would pain to do so. I can't stay here. Please, understand if Uther finds out."

"He won't find out. I promise." She pleaded with him. "Please, stay, please for me. You see I have magic too or at least that's what the druids tell me. I see events in my dreams that haven't come to yet to come to pass, but a short time later they happen just like in my dreams."

"You're a seer?" Henry questions puzzled that he would meet two true seers within just a few years of each other.

"Yes, that's what the druids told me my dreams were. They also said I am capable of magic, but that I would need instruction in how to utilize my gifts." Morgana informed him. Hoping that he would stay despite the dangers.

"Alright, I'll stay, for you." Henry agreed with a smile. He knew that he would do anything for this woman even if it meant walking through the fires of hell because she asks it of him. "Let never be said that I turn down a beautiful lady such as yourself."

Morgana smiled at hearing that he would stay, and she didn't miss the way he called her beautiful. Of course, she had heard comments on her beauty before, but never did they mean anything to her until Henry spoke them.

"Ah, Morgana! Keeping our guest company, I see." Gaius said, walking into his chambers where he spotted the two sitting rather close together.

"Yes, Gaius." Morgana moved to a more proper distance from Henry's side. Both magic users already missing the closeness they were sharing.

"I was making sure that Henry was comfortable and trying to convince him to stay in Camelot for a while as my guest." Morgana said giving his hand an affectionate squeeze before standing to address the court's physician properly.

"And what of your decision, Henry." Gaius said mixing a healing potion for his patient.

"It would be impolite of me to turn down such a beautiful lady's offer." Henry said with a glance in Morgan's direction. "So, I will be staying for the present time."

"Wonderful! But you need to rest." Gaius said. "You're still on the mend." He moved to Henry's side. Handing him the healing potion.

Henry took the potion from the healer. "Well then I should go. I will stop by and check on you later, Henry."

Henry watched Morgana retreat from the healer's quarters before downing the potion. Feeling the pain-relieving properties of the potion taking affect. "Thank you, Gaius." He said handing the vial back to the physician.

Taking the vial, Gaius returned to his work. Henry relaxed into the cot. His mind filled with thoughts Morgana and what his future held for him in Camelot.

* * *

End of Chapter Notes: I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update this story, but I had a bit of writer's block on how to proceed with the story. I finally, cleared the writer's block by rewriting chapter 1. However, I loss some interest in writing during the holidays after loosing my grandmother prior to Christmas. She was always interested and encouraging of my writing even through it's just fanfiction.


End file.
